I'm No Man!
by Azure-ZER0
Summary: Luka, the sole survivor of a bandit raid on her village, wakes up among the rubble and what is left after the attack and is rescued from death. She goes to the Capital to report the tragedy. But, what happens when the king mistakes her for a male? What happens when she pretends that she is? Luka is thrown into a life full of new people and living in a way she thought was impossible


**A/N: **This story is a dedication to chrislayerloll. I'm sure everyone knows that this person had left fanfiction. They were an amazing author and I myself will always be a fan of their work. I am hoping dearly that they will come back in the summer and I look forward to more from them.

This is a reason I haven't been working on Open My world. So I apologize to anyone who had been reading that story and I thank all of you who had supported me. I will continue as soon as I can.

**This ****_is _****in fact a Negitoro Story.**

Again, without further ado - here is "I'm No Man"

* * *

I'm No Man!

"W-where am I...?"

The girl huffed, grabbing at the dry gravel beneath her for leverage which crumbled in her grasp. She struggled to breathe, for the air surrounding her seemed thick and hung like a black fog that smelt of death and blocked out the dark atmosphere that would be shimmering with stars at this time. She could feel her lithe limbs trembling beneath her as she willed her frail being to move. The numbing pain writhed through her frame and she choked on an intake of breath.

Blinking, her sights were hazy like her mind and dark blurred images entering her sight melted and molded together into nothing she could make sense of. Her mind began to betray her- telling her she she needed rest and she snapped her heavy eyelids open again, noticing black. Everything was blanketed in scorched ash and the putrid aroma of roasted flesh infiltrated her nostrils. The only scarce light in this void were the remaining embers littering the ruins of what used to be a prosperous agricultural village.

_A bandit raid_, the girl thought soberly. She could vaguely remember a bearer visiting her village who mentioned such happenings that were occurring throughout the eastern sections of Crypton.

_Several villages were decimated by a band of merciless marauders_, he had said. The girl was just able to eavesdrop on the conversation being exchanged with the innkeeper at the tavern, when the messenger had a drop to many of their fine brandy.

He was a burly man with a thick brown beard falling over his chest, the rest of his red face damp from the sweat accumulated from the heat and humidity of the lodge. The commotion from the rest of the barroom made it nearly impossible to hear the two quiet gentlemen trading information in soft voices.

He slurred and bumbled over his words about a strictly confidential truce between their king and that of the Masuda's. War was brewing – and she knew it. It was only a matter of time. The king of Crypton was a peacekeeper and many of the respects their former ruler had attained was shattered with the timid precautions that were executed by their new lord, hardly entering into battle and surrendering to any terms other kingdoms wanted to impose which served a huge economic blow to their people.

_Perhaps, these aren't just any bandits_, the official offered after another swig from his spirits. That being the last thing she heard, or could remember hearing from the man at the inn as for the next second she was coerced out by a barmaid.

_That's right_, the girl thought, her memories beginning to flood her like a current.

That was the day - two days ago - that her brother brought her out for sparring lessons. Their father was an old veteran and taught his pride and joy, Luki, what he knew from his many past battles. He never looked twice at his daughter and putting all of his efforts into his only son. As the girl, Luka, was cast away for menial chores without the slightest of praises. She would look on as he took her twin out fishing and hunting, or took him out on long expeditions which lasted for days on end. It wasn't until their father presented Luki with a sword and an invitation to learn the simple methods and techniques of wielding a blade that Luki began whisking Luka off, far from their home to teach her what he had learned that very day. She picked it up quickly and it wasn't long before she was nearly dancing circles around the boy. Of course, this was a secret that was only shared between the two of them. A secret they continued keeping from their predecessor.

Luki had been trained since the time he could wield a sword, told many times that he would soon be the only hope for his family - for their father was becoming old and ill with his fragility. His eyes that usually burned with a bright passion with everything he did began to dim like the remnants of cinders left after the fire had gone out in a hearth. Luki accepted this responsibility with the same flame that had been passed down to him from their father. Luka could clearly see the resemblance in them. It was apparent to anyone who knew them. For Luka, it was even more obvious than her and her twin's resemblance. And just like their father, when they were attacked and the roads were smeared with red, he didn't think twice before forcing his sister under the bed, out of sight of the marauders and charging into battle.

Luka blinked twice, remembering her brother's voice that echoed throughout the modest confines of their residence.

Even with the fire lighting up the sky, it was dark with the moment she felt truly alone.

"Luki...?" She strained into empty air. She managed to level herself on her knees and off the ground as she looked around. Her hair - normally the colour of sakura petals - shone a brilliant crimson in the light of the fires that stretched on the remaining shambles. It resembled the blood that spilled from villagers onto soil.

"Luki...!" She stood shakily before stumbling over her first step. She hit the cold ground with thud, a groan escaping her lips.

_Damn it_, she swore to herself, her body beginning to heave into racking coughs. She steeled herself to try again, feeling her legs quake and her muscles scream in protest at the undesired amount of movement. But she had to leave. She had to find her brother.

"Luki!" the girl bellowed into the ruins, the remains of her town. Grabbing desperately onto a jutting out wooden beam, she rested, casting her hues right and left hopelessly. She was alone, the only things keeping her company being the corpses scattered across the land. Adult and child alike lay bloodied and burned around her, some dying in each others' arms. So many familiar and friendly faces lay with them, contorted and devastated by the fires that once flooded this village. Tears of grief stung her eyes with the smoke that still plagued the decimated town and she brought her own scarred appendage up to roughly rub them away, as if in some way it would also erase the images engorging her mind. But as she closed her eyes, she pictured her brother among them. Her heart swelled and a salty wetness streamed down her delicate cheeks.

A sudden noise behind her shattered the silence that clouded the air. A voice rose over her, she could sense the presence merely feet behind her, the voice sounded spiteful and menacing, "Well, wat's 'ol this?"

She heard him shift and his sword clink against his waist, his heavy steps sending a rumbling in her heart. She couldn't turn around.

"A survivor, eh?" she heard him say slowly.

The sharp sound of his blade sliding along the sheath pierced her like daggers, the clear ring sending her mind into a panic. As she heard him step closer, her mind raced to find answers, to find some way to escape her inevitable demise: to evade fate's sorrowful planned out end for her. However, only instinct rushed by her and on impulse she tried to run. Her movements were wobbly and uncoordinated, the world spun and she couldn't get firm bearings in the loose soil under her feet. The man grasped a hand full of her beautiful red tresses that fluttered behind her, snatching them up and jerking her back violently, causing her to fall backwards as he laughed heartily.

He let go only to draw up a more generous handful of the gorgeous, silky strands, tugging her up off the ground, hearing her squeal in pain and protest.

He turned her around, their eyes met as she gazed at his crude face for the first time that pulled into a disgusting smirk, resembling a grimace. The man looked filthy and his hand that wasn't gripping her hair readied his large sword. The blade reflected her image like a mirror and she saw her own frightened look and her beaten features.

If possible, the bandit smiled even more widely as he had truly come to realize what rich spoils he had come by. The girl was stunning, someone almost abnormally beautiful like the colour of her hair that he held securely. Her aroma was fine too as he could tell even from where he was, fighting against the scent of burnt rubble and iron. She was indeed a worthy prize, a sacred and invaluable gem. One he could take and taint for his own. He pulled more harshly on her hair, "Well aren't you a pretty face"

Luka froze as the blade traced up her spine, stationing itself at the nape of her neck.

"But," continued the man in a threatening tone, "You could do without this"

A fine cut reached Luka's ears, feeling the hold on her hair abate and short, uneven locks to plummet over her face, unable to touch even her shoulders. She looked up at the man with wide sapphires, quickly noticing the hand full of crimson in his large hand, red strands fluttering from his grasp.

Luka hesitantly raised both hands to run through her long hair. It was a fruitless effort for all she found were choppy, short cut bangs.

The man laughed again at seeing the crushed look that adorned her features, throwing what he had in his hand on the ground in front of her for her to look upon. A big boot came down on it as the man lurked closer. Luka clumsily fell backward, attempting to drag her weight in some way to retreat, but the cut-throat continued to take menacing and measured steps forward, closing the distance she would make.

"Where 're you going?" asked the man in a dark tone, his smile sitting disgustingly on his lips.

Luka continued to eye the man cautiously as she traveled backward, her hands leading her to where she needed to go. The rough and jagged outline of something touched the girl's hand and she spun her head around to see what it was. She stifled a scream, swallowing down her initial panic as she gazed at the burnt and flaking face of a villager.

In her moment of hesitance, the man aggressively kicked her down, knocking the wind from her lungs as she struggled to gasp it back in. Her eyes burned again after the impact, feeling more tears threatening to give way at the hopelessness of her struggle. She was far to weak to fight back and even without a weapon. Her legs were beginning to come back to life only to surge with the violent pain of needles pricking her scarred flesh.

"You have no where to run to"

She glanced back up at the marauder, catching a glimpse of him raising the blunt end of his sword high above his head. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, bracing herself somewhat for the attack. But, before anything happened, she heard the man spill a loud grunt from his lips. She cast her wavering gaze up to see what had delayed the attack, her eyes meeting the sight of a blade run through the large man's chest. Blood dripped from the fresh wound, pooling at her assailants feet, his clothes sponging up as much as it could. His arms remained high in mid swing, an astonished and bewildered expression crossing his ugly face. He shakily looked down to the sword which had run him through, disbelieving of what he was seeing.

Luka saw the fear in the man's eyes, his grip on the hilt of his weapon slackening and hitting the ground with a soft thud. Bringing up his quivering hands to the blade that pierced him. But in an abrupt and frightening movement, the weapon was wrenched from his chest, making him choke out a cry of agony which echoed in the deserted village. His lifeless body collapsed forward, narrowly landing on Luka who stared wide eyed up at the one who had been behind the man. Their hands and sword stained in blood.

The person prodded the body before turning to the one they had saved, the girl flinching apprehensively. They closed in slowly, sheathing their sword briskly and crouching down with Luka in attempt to look less threatening. Pulling off their cowl, Luka was met with the sight of a beautiful face. Blonde tresses cascading down the nape of her neck and falling over her slender shoulders. A bright, brilliant blue meeting with her own dismal hues.

The other girl smiled kindly at the beaten figure, examining the damage done on the girl. The clothes the pinkette was clad in were severely torn, looking akin to rags haphazardly thrown onto her that revealed an ample amount of bare skin. The blonde was able to see the abundant amount of cuts and scrapes lining her body, the purple swells on her flesh as well. Her face was relatively hurt, but most likely the least injured part of the girl.

Luka hastily threw on a rebellious expression, "What do you want?" asked Luka in a raspy voice, stirring the blonde from her observation of the girl.

The other girl looked at her confusedly, "I don't want anything" she replied, standing up and dusting herself off as she did.

"Then why did you help me?" asked Luka a little impatiently. Luka was feeling uneasy around this person. She didn't feel that she should trust this girl who had shown up so suddenly to kill her attacker. There was something off about the situation that didn't sit quite right with the injured girl. Perhaps it was the fact that they had taken a life so simply and was able to throw on a smile almost immediately after. Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't know who this person was.

"Is it so strange that I just felt you needed the help?" asked the girl rhetorically, seeing the girl cast her a suspicious gaze.

"Yes" said Luka guardedly. The girl sighed, "Fine. Believe that I'm strange, but you shouldn't worry" said the blonde. Luka returned a disbelieving look. How was she not supposed to worry?

The blonde answered the unspoken question, "I was just passing through. I am from the Capital" said the girl revealing the kingdoms emblem she adorned fashionably under her worn cloak. "I'm in close relations with the council and king Shion. I am no bandit" she added formally with a regal posture, her head held high with an air of arrogance.

Luka almost scoffed at how smug a noble could be in the presence of a villager, even in this situation. She was grateful for what the girl had done, but she was somewhat regretting having to owe this woman something. Luka was the type of person that didn't like to be in debt to someone. It's something that had grew in her as she did. Her family being peasants who lived off the land for themselves made Luka reluctant to accept help from others. She couldn't help seeing this as loan that she had to repay than anything else.

Luka grit her teeth and held her head just as high as she attempted to stand on her own, "I appreciate your help" she mustered out, trying to sound as composed as she could through the pain in her steps.

"Hey, are you alright?" the noble asked, seeing her wince and her knees shake as she reached out her hand to help her.

Luka refused it and collapsed, stifling a cry of pain as she hit the ground.

The other girl sighed again, seeing that she was quite stubborn and her face changed into a gentle expression, "It's alright. I can help you" said the blonde, watching those blue sapphires look up at her shakily. "Now, what is your name?"

Luka breathed slowly, swallowing down her pride, knowing that this girl truly was just trying to help her. She softened her glare, looking almost defeated as her shoulders slumped exhaustedly, "I-I'm.. Luka" she said her voice much clearer than it had been at first.

Hearing a response, the blonde offered a hand, "I'm Lily" she said with a warm smile, taking the returned appendage in her grasp and helping her up. She swung the girl's arm over her shoulder, taking most of the weight from the girl's legs as she guided her to the wagon she had stationed just outside the village borders.

Luka didn't say anything as she approached a large black stallion fastened securely to a small coach. However, in her head she was asking herself how she did not hear the animal or even the heavy wheels rolling over the road. She was probably too focused on her opponent to actually notice it. Luka instinctively shivered at the memory of him standing tall over her. Admittedly, she had never been so terrified in her life than she was in the past day. After seeing her brother for the last time she-

Luka immediately stopped moving, making Lily stop as well.

"What's wrong?" asked the other girl seeing the panicked look beginning to consume the pinkette's face.

"I-I..." began Luka, gulping down a lump that suddenly formed in her throat. The reality of what has happened finally seemed to register in Luka's mind. The fact that everyone she had ever known was dead- no longer in the world she now lived in alone. It was just her. She no longer had friends, nor family, no home nor money. Everything she had known had been taken from her in the span of a few hours. Everything she had worked hard for in her life, all of her memories tainted with what is now.

Tears started to well in her beautiful pools of deep ocean blue, streaming down her face like waterfalls and shattering like gems as they hit the ground.

Lily saw that she had begun to cry, hearing her quiet sobs fill the open sky that had started to sparkle with the nightly stars. Lily immediately enveloped the girl in a hug as she realized exactly what Luka had come to notice. Her heart ached for the girl and she felt Luka grip tightly onto her.

"Shh.." whispered Lily in a soothing tone, "I'll make sure something is done about this" promised the blonde.

As they stayed like that, it seemed that the smoke hanging over the scorched ash finally began to dissipate. And along with it, the life that Luka loved so dearly.


End file.
